Ever
by Anniih
Summary: No está bien seguir una relación así. Él es un adulto, y él un niño. Si sus superiores lo supieran... Solo no quiere que nada malo le suceda a su niño. *UKxColonial!USA*


●**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekaz.

●**Advertencias:** Alfred alrededor de sus tiernos doce años.

●**Pareja: **UKxColonial!USA.

* * *

><p><strong>Ever<strong>

**.**

― ¡Arthur! ¡Inglaterra! ―la colonia lo llama. Lo busca por toda la casa sin encontrarlo. Lo único que le queda por averiguar es el jardín de atrás. Abre la puerta para salir, asomándose en mirar. Lo ve, ahí está sentando en una de las banquitas que adornan el verde jardín. Corre hacia él, sonriente, risueño. Extiende los brazos y lo abraza por el cuello, tomándolo desapercibido― Al fin te encontré.

Inglaterra no dice nada. La única expresión que muestra es una media sonrisa hacia el menor. Alfred lo nota, dejando de abrazarlo.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―pregunta inquieto, pues el semblante del inglés no se ve muy bien.

―Creo que sería bueno no seguir. ―responde sin levantar la mirada.

― ¿De qué hablas, Arthur? ―no se mueve de su lugar estando de pie. Siente un presentimiento que no le agrada para nada.

―Nosotros, Alfred. Nosotros dos ―ahora lo mira directamente, serio―. Esto no está bien. Se supone que sería tu hermano mayor, que sería tu padre, pero…todo se escapó de las manos ―se insulta, se maldice dentro de su mente aquella noche que jamás debió pasar, aquella que dio un nuevo giro a sus vidas. No debió pasar―. Eres un niño. No está bien.

No es cierto. Inglaterra no puede terminar lo que empezaron. ¿Es que acaso no le gusta estar con él? ¿Ya no lo quiere, no lo ama?

―Pe-Pero…yo te quiero.

―Confundes.

― ¡No! ―Alfred no confunde, sabe lo que se siente amar a alguien, Arthur le enseñó. Cosquillas en el estómago, nervios, en todos sus pensamientos siempre parece él, en extrañarlo. No confunde. Alfred lo ama y no desea perderlo.

E Inglaterra también sabe que su colonia no está confundida, pero quiere pensar así. Tiene que hacerle entender que su relación no es normal, no es apropiada. Es un adulto con un niño. Una relación peligrosa y prohibida, tan peligrosa que ha caído en su ingenuidad de tocarlo, de besarlo. Será difícil salir, ver que ya no puede deslizar sus manos por la piel del menor, ni besarlo suavemente por los puntos que lo llaman con urgencia, ya no más en hacerlo suyo. Ni verle esos hermosos azules al despertar, transmitiendo la felicidad de haberlo hecho otra vez.

No más.

Desvía la mirada.

―Esto puede hacernos mal ―menciona―. Puede que mi superior lo sepa, y no quiero ni imaginar lo que hará ―regresa a él, cogiendo su mano―. Tengo miedo de que te hagan algo malo, Alfred. Me preocupo por ti.

Aun así, no existe razón para alejarse. Sabían perfectamente en que se estaban metiendo…bueno, en realidad lo sabía el mayor. La colonia ni siquiera pensó en eso un segundo, pero se niega en aceptarlo.

Se sienta a su lado.

―Pero ellos no tienen por qué saberlo ―da un toque de simpatía a la conversación―. Si sabemos ocultarnos bien, jamás lo sabrán ―esa es su idea, es la única que existe. Luego cambia la expresión. Entrecierra la vista―. No me quiero alejar de ti. Te quiero, Arthur.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―no pregunta porque si lo quiere o no, sino de que de verdad desea continuar.

―Sí ―confirma seguro de sí mismo, recostando su cabeza en el brazo del inglés―. Nunca me alejaré de ti.

Quedan en silencio absoluto, el único existente sonido es la brisa revolviendo ambas cabelleras rubias.

Arthur desciende la cabeza viendo al menor en su cuerpo, sin soltarle la mano. Aunque esa mano esté ocupada, utiliza la otra para sostenerle el mentón. Le sube con sutilidad el rostro, fijándose en el candor de los orbes azules. Se acerca. Y lo besa.

Continúa en ser delicado y cuidadoso, creando movimientos con sus labios correspondidos por el menor. Decide abrir, dejando pasar el aliento con la calidez más dulce y deseosa, introduciendo su lengua, comenzando en encontrar la otra. Juegan, respiran entrecortado.

Y una mano de Arthur libera en tocarle el muslo escondido dentro de los pantalones. Lo toca. Sube. Detiene el beso, mostrándole una sonrisa.

Alfred lo ve pararse. Y se sorprende cuando es tomado en sus brazos, dándose cuenta que el mayor no le ha quitado la vista de encima. Él también le regala una sonrisa, abrazándole el cuello, siendo llevado dentro de la casa.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Quise hacer algo diferente, sin lemon. Algo más tierno y dar un toque de racional a la situación. Por lo menos a mí me gustó como quedó, era lo que quería escribir. Sé que extrañan mis lemon, espero no demorarme mucho…jeee~.

Ojalá les haya gustado, saludos, cuídense. ¡No vemos!

_¿Review's?_


End file.
